


The Six Weeks

by headoverhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3052172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headoverhook/pseuds/headoverhook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another villain was defeated. Another adventure over. Hopefully now they could enjoy some quiet moments before the next villain came crashing into town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**So, this is going to be kind of an experiment. A project to make the hiatus fly by faster for all of us. I will give each chapter an open end (no 'bad' cliffhangers, I promise; or at least not many), and let you decide how you want to see it continued. Tell me via reviews or messages (here or on Tumblr), and I will pick one idea and go with it. Angsty, fluffy, smutty. It doesn't matter. Every idea is welcome.**

**Let's see how that works out! I hope you are having fun with this one. :-)**

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, just this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Her hands were shaking, and she curled them around the tumbler in her hands. It had been so close, and now after the adrenaline had worn down, and her mind had calmed down it really hit her.

She had almost lost him.

Tears were pricking the back of her eyes, and she couldn't believe that now, after everything was over, she might start crying. Biting down on her bottom lip, she gulped hard, staring blindly at the kitchen counter. This stupid pirate had said good bye to her, thinking he would never see her again. If the worst had happened … she shook her head, trying to get the pictures out of her head. His glowing heart in the hands of Gold, his anguish cry as Gold closed his fingers around Killian's heart, intending to crush it.

She bit down harder, concentrating on the pain. Balling one hand into a fist, she dug her nails into the skin of her palm.

She had almost lost him.

"Everything alright, Emma?"

She turned around slowly, forcing her lips to form a smile as she saw the worried expression on David's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, but the smile faltered, and a lonely tear trailed down her cheek.

He was by her side in a second, pulling her into his arms and cradling her head, and a sob escaped her as she buried her face in his chest, her fingers grasping at his shirt and holding on for dear life as silent sobs shook her body.

He held her for minutes, not letting her go until her breathing evened out again. Feeling slightly embarrassed for breaking down like that, she pushed back and wiped her fingers over her wet cheeks.

"I can't believe I am going to say this, but ..." David cupped her face, tilting it up so that she had to look him in the eyes. "How about you are going back to Granny's and see Hook? You will feel better having him near you."

"You think?" she croaked out, her voice still hoarse from crying.

"Go!" David pressed a kiss on her forehead before pushing her towards the door. "Go, see your pirate."

_My pirate._

Her mouth tilted up into a shaky smile, and she grabbed her jacket from the coat rack, pushing her feet into her boots.

"Okay. I'll go."

She climbed down the stairs, getting faster and faster with each step, and as she closed the door behind her, she started to run, her feet pounding on the asphalt as she raced towards Granny's.

Suddenly she couldn't be near him fast enough.

Scrambling for the key Ruby was hiding in the shrubbery by the back door, she fumbled it into the lock, stumbling up the steps to his room. Her heart was racing in her chest, and she tried to convince herself it was due to her sprinting the whole way. But she knew better.

Her hands were sweaty, and she rubbed them down her pants, a queasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach as she raised her hand and knocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off … Happy New Year, everyone!**

**Second … I had two options to choose from. You all want the talk. But a part wanted the talk combined with fluff, and a part wanted the talk combined with smut. Since I've already written the talk combined with smut in my one-shot collection '** _You and Me_ **', and my muse immediately came up with an open end for the fluff option … you get the talk with fluff combination. I tried to incorporate as much of your ideas as possible.**

**Hope you enjoy! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She was actually holding her breath as she heard him approaching the door, her heart still beating like a sledgehammer in her chest. When he opened the door and she finally could see for herself that he was still okay, she let out a soft sigh.

"Something wrong, Swan?"

Just now she realized that she must look like a mess. She should have probably taken a look in the mirror before rushing to him.

"Love?"

It was just too much. The worries of the whole day, saying goodbye to Elsa, the fear of losing him, the relief washing through her when Belle had stopped Gold from crushing his heart, and then his heart finally being back in his chest.

"You are an idiot," she hissed, stepping forward and punching her fist into his shoulder.

"What …" She didn't let him finish, closing her fingers around his shirt and yanking him forward, crashing her lips on his, kissing him like her life depended on it.

She didn't let go of him afterwards, their foreheads touching as they both breathed heavily, her fingers still curled around his shirt.

"That was ..." he murmured, and she knew when she opened her eyes he would look utterly devastated, with this slight blush on his cheeks, like he had looked in Neverland after their first kiss.

"Necessary," she mumbled, releasing his shirt out of her death grip as she stepped back and met his gaze. "Because you _are_ an idiot."

"I'm sorry I've worried you so much, Swan."

"Tell me," she said softly, wrapping her hand around his and pulling him towards the bed, the only place where they could both sit down. "Tell me everything."

And he did. Every little detail. From his deal with Gold to get his hand back, the blackmail, the things he did while Gold had his heart, and the guilt she saw written all over his face while he told her everything made her heart ache in her chest.

"I honestly don't even know where to start," she told him, seeing a flicker of defeat wash over his eyes, and she tightened her fingers around his as he started to get up from the bed. "Where do you think you are going, Captain?"

Her heart melted in her chest as he saw the uncertainty in his eyes, his voice barely audible as he murmured. "I thought ..."

"You thought wrong," she interrupted him. "You shouldn't beat yourself up about the things you did while Gold had your heart. That wasn't you, Killian." She squeezed his hand, shooting him a reassuring smile as she added. "We will find a way to destroy this hat, and free everyone in it."

"I hope so."

They stayed silent for a while, her head on his shoulder, their fingers intertwined. But she knew there was one thing left she needed to address. Lifting her head, she shifted beside him, reaching out with her other hand, letting her fingers trail over his hook, and her voice cracked as she whispered. "Why did you think you had to make a deal with Gold to get your hand back? I … the hook ..." She looked up at him then, locking her eyes with his. "This hook is a part of you. Part of your past. Part of who you are. And I am a fan of every part of you."

A smile flickered over his lips as she used the same words he had used after she hadn't gotten rid of her magic, and her heart constricted in her chest as she realized he had already been heartless at this time. Gold had ripped it out of his chest moments before Killian had rushed into the mansion, and her fingers were trembling as she lifted her hand to his chest and pressed it right over his heart.

"You scared me, Killian," she whispered. "When Gold froze me and I saw you kneeling in front of him, your heart in his hand … and I couldn't do a damn thing to save you."

"I know, love. I'm sorry."

"You know I have my own insecurities, and I understand why you thought you needed both your hands. You thought _I_ needed both your hands. But I don't."

She stood up then, pulling him up with her, her eyes meeting his, and her hand hovered over his brace as she whispered. "May I?"

She saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he gulped hard, but she waited, resting her hand lightly on his hook, giving him the time to decide if he was ready to let her see his stump. His lips parted slightly as he let out a soft sigh, giving her a short nod of permission, and she reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head.

She had herself prepared for seeing his stump, but she had forgotten that the stump wasn't the only scar he had. She had forgotten that he had spent most of his over three hundred years of life as a pirate. A hard life. The scars on his body showing how hard it had been.

Her fingers ghosted over a thick scar at the end of his ribcage, outlining every inch of it, wondering what the story behind this one might be.

"One day I want to hear all the stories."

"Stories?"

"How you got each and every one of those scars."

"I will tell you," he said quietly. "One day."

She reached for his hook, clicking it out of his brace and putting it on the table.

"You okay?" she asked softly, feeling him shiver under her fingers.

"Aye, love."

She loosened the buckles that held his brace in place, pulling it carefully down over his stump. She could feel him staring at her as she let the brace drop on the ground, tears pricking the back of her eyes as she looked at the scar tissue, imagining how painful it must have been when the wound had been still fresh, especially since he hadn't only lost his hand but his love too.

"Come," she breathed, closing her fingers around his stump and leading him towards the bed.

"Swan?"

She pushed him down on the bed until he was lying flat on the comforter. She slipped under his left arm and pulled it over her shoulder, pressing a soft kiss on his stump before she laid her head on his chest.

"Love?"

"Shhh," she murmured, pressing herself harder against his side. "I need to hear your heartbeat. Need to know it's where it's supposed to be."

"As you wish." His lips brushed over her forehead, and she smiled, closing her eyes and relaxing against him.

"Good night, Emma."

"Good night, Killian."

-/-

She woke up to his chest hair tickling her nose, and she opened her eyes slowly, tilting her head to look up into his face. He was already awake, though his eyes were still hooded with sleep, and she reached up, brushing her fingers over his scruff.

"Morning, sailor."

"Morning," he replied with a husky voice, leaning down to kiss her, but she buried her face against his chest, shaking her head.

"No. No kiss." She felt him stiffen, and she pushed herself up from his chest, shrugging a shoulder as she said. "Morning breath."

He let out a soft chuckle and swung his legs out of the bed. Her eyes followed him as he walked towards the table, her gaze wandering over his back and down over his ass.

God, he was one gorgeous man. Damn it.

Her fingers itched to discover every inch of him, especially the ones between his legs. Her cheeks flushed bright red as he turned around to her and caught her staring, his mouth tilting up into a lopsided smirk as he popped the cap of his rum flask open and took a huge gulp, swirling it around in his mouth before he swallowed it.

"Rum in the morning?" she asked incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"You don't have to swallow it, Swan," he replied. "Just use it to wash your mouth with."

"But you swallowed," she said, scrambling up from the bed.

"I'm not gonna waste perfectly good rum."

"Pirate," she grumbled, rolling her eyes as she reached for the flask, a spark of lust shooting down her spine as he flashed her a grin, and she took a huge sip herself, shuddering as she swallowed it down.

"That's a good girl," he rasped, and a moment later she was in his arms, and his lips on hers.

She felt her knees go weak as his arm went around her waist and pulled her closer, the proof of his arousal digging into her stomach, his hand cupping her cheek as his kiss turned more passionate. They stumbled backwards towards the bed, her hands smoothing over his back, her fingers dipping under the waistband of his pants.

Her body was going up in flames, and she wanted nothing more than to finally wrap her hands around him, to feel him deep inside of her.

She was just about to pull his pants down, her fingers actually trembling with anticipation. She was so close, only a few inches away from … and then someone knocked at the door.

* * *

**Let me know who you think is at the door, and what happens next. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still amazed about the response this story is getting. Thank you all so much.**

**I had a ton of options to choose from and ... I didn't choose the one most of you mentioned but another one because my muse immediately latched onto it and spun the story further from there.**

**I hope you enjoy. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Bloody hell!" he cursed, pressing his forehead against Emma's and letting out a groan as another knock sounded from the door.

He heard her chuckle softly, and he almost yanked her hand back when she slipped her fingers out of his pants. His arousal was pounding painfully in the rhythm of his heartbeat and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of her. He'd waited so long for her to give him a chance, and now he was still treading cautiously. He didn't want to push her in any way, scared she might run if she felt trapped into a corner.

"Hook? It's me. Belle."

Another rap against the door, and Emma pushed him away, gesturing towards the door, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as her eyes trailed down to the obvious bulge he definitely couldn't hide from the visitor standing in front of the door.

"Hook? You in there?"

"Coming!" he grumbled, walking slowly towards the door a little bowlegged, his balls feeling as if they'd burst any second when he couldn't relieve some pressure very soon.

He opened the door, careful to only show her the upper part of his body, realizing too late that he was still bare-chested. Belle's eyes flicked down to his chest for a moment, a blush rising up in her cheeks, and she averted her gaze to the books she was holding in her hands as she mumbled, "I just wanted to drop off some books for you, and see if you are doing okay after ... after yesterday."

"I'm fine, lass," he said softly, turning around to meet Emma's gaze. "Can you lend me a hand, love."

Stepping out from behind the door would startle the petite woman even more and he didn't want to confront her with his stump, not to mention that he still felt his cock staying at attention, and he definitely didn't want to let Belle see that.

"Oh," Belle said as she saw Emma stepping forward, the blush on her cheeks deepening even more as she gave the books hastily to Emma. "Oh, I'm ... I'm sorry. I'm ... I'll just go."

He grinned when Belle stumbled back down the stairs, and the grin stayed on his face when he turned around to Emma, but one look at her and the grin slipped from his face and pure want rushed through his body as she licked her lips, the movement making him rock hard again in a matter of seconds. Damn this woman.

"So ..." she drawled, tipping her finger against her bottom lip as she looked him up and down. "Where were we?"

He was about to close the gap between them and haul her back into his arms as they heard footsteps approaching, and he silently prayed whoever it was would walk by his door, but of course not.

"Mom? You in there?" Henry shouted, knocking loudly at the door. "Grandpa and grandma want us to join them for breakfast."

"Did David send you to tell us that?" Emma asked, clearly annoyed that her father had probably send the lad up here.

"Yes, and we need to start our project. You promised to help, mom."

"I haven't forgotten," she sighed, letting her gaze travel over his body once again with obvious regret in her eyes. "We'll be down in a minute."

The lad was obviously satisfied with her answer and clambered back down the stairs. Shifting on his feet, he looked down at the obvious proof of his arousal, scratching behind his ear as he acknowledged with a sigh that he was nowhere near able to go into public like that.

"Go ahead, love," he addressed Emma, waving his hand towards the door. "I just need to take a cold shower first."

"You'll do that," she rasped, her eyes glinting dangerously with mischief as she stepped towards him, and before he could react in any way her hand slipped into his pants and her fingers wrapped around him, giving him a hard squeeze before she pulled her hand out again and sauntered to the door, her ass swaying provocatively.

He balled his hand into a fist, gritting his teeth together, a low growl rumbling out of his chest as he gathered all the strength he was capable of finding to not grab her arm and throw her on the bed and pound into her until she screamed for mercy.

When she turned around in the door and threw him one of her sassy smiles his restraints almost snapped, and the minx knew it. Her mouth curling up into a huge grin as she said, "See you in a bit, captain."

"Bloody hell!" he growled when the door closed behind her, and for a brief moment he considered to skip the cold shower and just take matter into his own hand, but then he imagined her legs wrapped around his waist, her naked breasts pressing against his chest and he knew his hand wouldn't be enough. The next time he relieved the pressure he wanted to be buried deep inside of her.

-/-

The moment he stepped into the diner he was bombarded with the plan for the day. He couldn't even get a word in as Emma explained to him that he would be needed to help David clear the sheriff's station while Mary Margaret would try to bring some order into the chaos the town was still in, and Henry and herself would go find Regina and start on their project.

A project he didn't know anything about, and part of him wished he could accompany her to make sure she was safe and didn't put herself in unnecessary danger. But the prince insisted on his assistance, and before he could start to argue Emma pressed a soft kiss on his lips and was out of the door, giving him no other choice than to follow David as he set out for the station.

They were working in silence for quiet some time before Killian decided it was time to address the fact that the prince obviously wanted him here for a reason.

"So, mate," he said quietly, interrupting his work and leaning back against the bars of the cell to watch David. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Why do you think I want to talk to you about anything, Hook?"

"There is hardly enough to do here for one man," Killian elaborated. "I could have gone with Emma or helped clear the rest of the town, but you were very persistent in gathering my help. For what reason?"

The prince was rummaging around for a few more seconds before he let out a sigh and leaned back against the desk, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Am I right in assuming that Emma already gave you her piece of mind about the whole Gold disaster?"

"She did," Killian confirmed. "She called me an idiot."

"That's my girl." Charming let out a chuckle, and Killian shot him a grin, remembering saying almost the exact same words to Emma once, before they'd started on their beanstalk adventure. Gods, he had already fallen for her back then. He'd been doomed from the start.

"So you wanna give me another lecture? Or another parent talk?"

"No lecture, Killian." Killian's head shot up, his eyes widening in surprise upon hearing Charming using his given name, the other man shrugging a shoulder as he added, "Well, it's kind of a lecture, I guess."

"Then just get it over with."

"I'm sure Emma already scolded you for not telling her?" Charming asked, and Killian just nodded, wondering what this was all about. "I want to do the same."

"Pardon me?"

"We weren't really seeing eye to eye right from the start, Killian. But you've grown on me."

"I told you we're getting along," he couldn't help shooting that quip, and Charming rolled his eyes in the same way Emma always did, making him grin.

"Besides, my daughter chose you and I respect her decisions."

"Aye?"

"We are family now, Jones," David told him, stunning him into silence. "You belong to the Charming family now. So you'll better start acting as a part of it and stop trying to do everything on your own. We don't work like that."

"I ... I don't know ..." He gulped hard, being moved by David's statement. The prince walked over to him and clapped him hard on the shoulder, and Killian croaked out, "Thanks, mate."

"You're welcome. Oh, and Killian?" David stepped back, bending down to retrieve some papers from the ground. "My daughter chose wisely. If I remember correctly you'd go to the end of the world for her. And time. Isn't that right, Prince Charles?"

"Aye," Killian replied softly, not really surprised that the prince had figured out who he'd been talking to at the campfire all those years ago. "I would give my life for her. Always."

"So you've nothing to fear from my side. As long as you don't hurt her."

"I will honor and cherish her until my last breath."

"Good."

-/-

Something had shifted, he could feel it. Maybe it was just his imagination, but the hostility that had still lingered seemed to be gone now. The dwarves were joking around with him, clapping him on his back and clinking their glasses with him. Even the Evil Queen was keeping her sarcastic remarks to a minimum, and Emma was sitting beside him, closer than usual, her arm brushing against his as she talked animatedly with her father.

He stiffened when her hand suddenly brushed against his thigh, her fingers smoothing over the leather, and he felt himself hardening again, hoping that they could sneak out soon, so that they finally could indulge in some more enjoyable activities.

With her on her back. Or on her knees. Or atop of him.

He closed his eyes for a second, trying to reign in his lewd thoughts before he would embarrass himself in the middle of Granny's like he was a lad of five and ten years and not an over three hundred year old pirate.

When he opened his eyes again she was looking at him with a knowing smirk playing on her lips, and her hand shifted on his thigh, her fingers brushing against his arousal and making him hiss out a soft groan.

He was about to close his hand around hers and pull her out of the booth, and to hell with what everyone would assume, as the door was yanked open and Grumpy rushed in.

"We're under attack," the dwarf yelled, making him growl out a curse under his breath.

"Bloody hell!"

He actually snorted as he heard his favorite curse out of her mouth, and when he looked at her she just shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. Her hand pushed against his arm, and he stood up reluctantly, knowing that their enjoyable activities had to wait a little while longer.

"Come on, pirate. The savior and her hero apparently don't get a break."

His mouth curled up into a lopsided smirk when she called him a hero, and she leaned up on her tiptoes, pressing a brief kiss on his lips before she rocked back and grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his as she pulled him towards the door.

One thing was for sure ... it would never get boring with her.

* * *

**Suggestions? Ideas?**

**Hit me! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know … I would have been a tease, and made them wait longer. But I only got suggestions for one thing, and I promised I won't go with what** _I_ **want but what** _you_ **want so … here have some smut! I got a little carried away with this chapter. I'm sure you don't mind. ;-)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Thankfully it had been false alarm. Grumpy had been spooked by the clouds billowing in the west, but after Regina had looked at it for a few minutes, she'd declared that it was nothing but a real snow storm this time, and that they could all go back to what they were doing before Grumpy had announced their imminent doom. Killian was already turning back to the diner when she tightened her hand around his.

"We'll just check the town line in the west. Just to make sure," she threw over her shoulder towards the people standing on the street as she dragged her pirate away towards the forest.

She had to hide a smile when she caught Mary Margaret grinning at her and shooting her a wink, and she had really a hard time not to burst out laughing when David witnessed that exchange and furrowed his brows, almost rushing after them if not for Mary Margaret's hand on his arm stopping him.

"And once again I'm finding myself tracking through the forest with you," Killian teased the moment they stepped between the trees, throwing her a lopsided smirk that made her all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Well, are you already sick of my company?"

"Of course not, love. I just hoped ..." he trailed off, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks, making her mouth curl up into a smile upon seeing him so flustered. It filled her with pride that she managed to throw him off balance from time to time, when he lost all his cheekiness and his ability to flirt unashamedly, and blushed like a little school girl.

"We would engage in more enjoyable activities?" Emma asked, knowing damn well that it had been on his mind the whole day, like it had been on hers. There was no point to not address the elephant in the room, and her frankness was rewarded with a shit-eating grin from him, the cheeky pirate being back in a blink of an eye.

"Why, love?" he drawled, pulling her closer and leaning down to rasp in her ear, "Are you impatient to find yourself on your back?"

"Maybe I'm impatient to see _you_ on your back."

He stopped abruptly, his arm around her waist a moment later, and before she could even draw in another breath, his lips were on hers, his tongue darting into her mouth. The kiss was setting her on fire in the matter of seconds, making her ache all over, her nipples hardening to the point of pain and her core throbbing with want. She wanted to feel him inside of her with a desperation that almost made her rip the clothes off him right then and there. And she might have if a snow storm wasn't approaching, and it was way too cold to roll around on the ground.

They were breathing heavily when he released her lips, and for a split second she toyed with the idea to just let him fuck her against the next tree, the lust rolling through her making her almost see no reason why not. They didn't even have to undress, just get a few things out of the way and then she would finally be able to feel him fill her.

She pushed herself away from him before she would give in to the temptation. Not for their first time. She wanted to have him in a bed for the first time, or at least in a closed room where no one and nothing could disturb them until she was sated and too tired to move even one muscle.

"Come on, pirate," she said softly, threading her fingers through his again and tugging him forward. "I know a better place for that."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They were walking in silence for the few minutes it took them to reach the cabin Mary Margaret had been telling her about, her body thrumming with anticipation all the way, shivers running down her spine every time his thumb brushed over the back of her hand or his body swayed towards her.

"This looks uninhabited," he said as he cocked his head and eyed the cabin.

"It is uninhabited actually," she replied, feeling her heart leap in her throat as she fumbled for the key in her pockets. "That's exactly why it's perfect for our purpose."

"And what would that purpose be?" he drawled, his hand slipping under her jacket and sweater, skimming over the naked skin at the small of her back.

"Pillaging and plundering," she shot back, stepping into the cabin before he could give her one of his smug retorts.

"You want to be ravished by a pirate?"

She jumped when his lips ghosted over her ear, and her limbs grew heavy with anticipation as she imagined all the wicked things she could do to him, and he to her. But there was one thing she needed to do first.

"Make yourself comfortable," she told him, stepping away from him. With a flick of her hand the fire roared to life, and she smiled when she saw his proud expression. He always loved it when she used her magic. One day she needed to find out how to get him out of his clothes with a wink. But first things first. "I need to just secure the place."

She turned around and closed her eyes, concentrating on her magic. Lifting her hands, she mumbled a few words, letting the magic rush through her body and out of her hands as she casted a protection spell over the cabin, the one Regina had taught her, making sure that no one could come anywhere near this cabin.

The pride was still shining out of his eyes as she turned back to him, and he smiled softly at her before his eyes flickered through the cabin, taking everything in. Mary Margaret had actually worked wonders. She had sent a cleaning crew out here earlier today, after making Emma promise that she would take a day off of being the savior and take Killian for a date in the woods.

Watching him now, she was glad they got _the_ talk out of the way weeks ago. She didn't think she would have been able to have any barrier between them when he finally slipped into her even if they hadn't spoken about it. Granted it had been one awkward conversation, asking him if he had been with anyone in the year they were apart, bringing back the memories of how she had lost all her memories of him, and had shared her bed with someone else.

A flicker of pain had washed over his face before he had himself under control again, and told her that there hadn't been a woman in his bed for a very long time. Since her IUD was still there from her time with Walsh they didn't have to worry about an unwanted pregnancy. Even though, she still felt a slight twinge knowing the IUD wasn't one-hundred percent safe, and she completely ignored the small voice in the back of her head that was whispering how cute a girl with his dark hair and blue eyes might look. She was definitely not going down that road just yet.

"So you brought me here to have a little romantic dinner?" he asked, bringing her back from her reveries, and he cocked one eyebrow as he gestured to the candles sitting on the small table and the basket standing on the floor.

"Yep," she said, leaning back against the door. "Afterwards."

"Afterwards?"

"Come here, Killian," she said softly, crooking one finger to get him to walk towards her. He came willingly, only stopping a step away from her, and she tilted her head upwards, her hands reaching for his jacket and pushing it down over his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. "First I want to pillage and plunder."

They undressed each other slowly, their kisses slow and sensual as well. She trembled under his touch, his fingers roaming over every inch of newly exposed skin, the need to finally feel him moving inside of her was growing to a blazing inferno, but she didn't want to rush this, didn't want it to get out of control so soon.

He seemed to understand, as usual. Swirling her around, he pressed her against his body, his maimed arm coming around her, holding her steady. She felt his arousal digging into her ass, and her fingers twitched with the urge to just slip her hand between their bodies and finally take him into her hand. But she still held back, letting her head fall back against his shoulder.

"Tell me what you want," he rasped, his stump resting against her stomach to keep her close while his hand roamed over her body. His fingers were playing with one nipple, tugging at it hard before he trailed his hand down, further and further, until he reached the apex of her thighs, stopping just shy from touching her where she wanted him most. "Tell me."

She shuddered as his lips skimmed over her neck, his hand not moving an inch to where she was throbbing with arousal, and she tilted her head, moaning softly when he trailed a path of open-mouthed kisses down to her shoulder, his scruff scraping over her skin.

"You," she whispered. "I want you."

"Where?"

"Everywhere," she breathed, a whimper escaping her as he finally slid his fingers lower and slipped through her folds.

"So bloody wet for me."

She wanted to reply that she was of course fucking wet. She'd practically wanted him since the day she met him, but the words died in her throat as he swirled her around again, his chest hair brushing over her already sensitive nipples, his fingers still lingering between her legs, and then he slipped one finger inside her, the ring on his thumb pressing against her clit as he pumped his finger in and out of her.

Her knees almost buckled when he added a second finger, his thumb drawing circles, making her crazy with the need to come. But before she could fall over the edge his hand disappeared, and she growled, almost smacking him when he leaned back, and grinned down at her, his smug smirk nearly too much for her to handle right now.

"Enjoying yourself, love?"

"If you don't continue right now I'm gonna shoot you," she snapped, wrapping her hand around his neck and pulling his head down to crush her lips on his.

"Blood-thirsty lass you are," he mumbled against her lips, pushing her back towards the bed.

They stumbled onto the mattress, the kiss turning hungrier and more passionate, but before she could pull him over her, he was kissing a path down her neck and over her chest, her fingers fisting his hair as his mouth closed over one nipple while his fingers reached for the other one.

Tugging, sucking, nibbling. He was driving her insane, and she writhed underneath him, not knowing what she wanted him to do. She wanted him to keep doing what he was doing, but at the same time the ache between her legs was becoming unbearable and she whimpered, "Killian?"

"Aye?" She looked down at him, his chin resting on her breast while his fingers kept skimming over her nipple.

"I … can you ..." she trailed off when his tongue flicked over her nipple, her voice becoming pleading as she whispered, "Please."

She was hoping she was the open book she'd always been for him and he would know what she wanted without her having to spell it out. Apparently he did, and she let out a soft moan when he smirked at her and slipped down her body. Settling between her legs, he pushed them further apart, his eyes turning dark as his gaze dropped to her core.

"You have no idea how much I craved to taste you, Swan."

Her hips jerked up from the mattress as his lips touched her core, her breathing becoming erratic as he flicked his tongue over her clit. Once. Twice. His arms were holding her down, and her fingers twisted around the sheet as his mouth closed over her bundle of nerves and sucked. Hard.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, her whole body tensing with the need to climax, and she bucked her hips against his mouth, needed him to do more. She was so close, she just … and then two fingers pushed into her, making her walls start to flutter.

"Let go, Emma." His hoarse voice reached her ears. "Come for me."

Another flick of his tongue, his fingers curling inside of her, and she shot over the edge, wave after wave crashing down on her as he continued to thrust his fingers into her, his tongue twirling over her clit, drawing out her orgasm as long as possible, leaving her a panting mess.

Her eyes flickered opened as she felt him positioning himself at her entrance, her legs wrapping automatically around him as he pushed forward, and she arched upwards as he stretched her, sliding in inch by inch.

"Oh my God," she breathed when he was finally buried until the hilt inside of her, his size alone almost pushing her over the edge again, and she moaned when he slipped out of her excruciatingly slow, his eyes burning into hers as he thrust back in. He didn't move for what felt like hours, and she groaned. "God more. Give me more."

"You're a demanding lass, aren't you?" he quipped, still staying motionless inside of her, and she lifted her arms, wrapping them around him and digging her nails into his back.

"You haven't seen demanding yet, pirate," she hissed, contracting her inner muscles around him, smiling victoriously when he threw his head back and let out a guttural growl. "Now move!"

Her harsh command apparently snapped something inside of him, and he pulled out just to slam back in, finally giving her what she needed. The next minutes were only a blur, passion overpowering them both and carrying them away. He was pounding into her mercilessly, but she just wanted more, couldn't get enough. Their slick bodies slammed together with each jerk of his hips, their groans and moans filling the air around them. She clawed at his skin, not caring if she would leave any marks, urging him to move faster, to move harder.

His name spilled over her lips in a shout as she fell apart under him. He followed her closely, slamming into her one last time, a guttural growl rumbling out of his chest as he spurted his release into her. Moments later he crashed down on her, his hot breath brushing over her skin as she tried to come back to earth.

"You're heavy," she mumbled against his shoulder a few minutes later.

"Sorry, love." He pushed himself up, but she tightened her arms around him, pulling him back down to her chest.

"I didn't mean for you to move."

She didn't want him to move just yet. She actually liked feeling his heart beat frantically, slowing down as the seconds ticked by, and she let out a soft sigh of regret when he pulled away from her, the emptiness she felt when he slipped out of her scaring her just a little bit.

It had never been like this before; the depth of her feelings for him making her heart skip a beat. She loved him. More than she ever imagined she was capable of. His unwavering love for her had changed everything, and he had won her heart fair and square. Like he'd promised her back in the jungle of Neverland.

She just wished she could stay with him like this for longer. Wished she could just freeze this moment, and relive it whenever she wanted to.

She stared at the fire, the crackling of the wood the only sound filling the cabin beside their slow breathing. Closing her fingers around his necklace, she tilted her head until her lips brushed against his neck, the words coming so easily now.

"I love you."

It wasn't more than a whisper, hardly audible over the sounds of the fire. But he heard. He stiffened under her for a second before his chest fell as he let out a deep breath, his arm tightening around her and pulling her closer.

"I know."

She waited with bated breath, scolding herself for wanting to hear it. For needing to hear him say the words. She shouldn't need him to say it back. After all she knew he loved her. He had given up his home for her just to save her, without knowing if she would ever open her heart to him.

It should be enough. And she didn't say it to make him say it back. She just needed to tell him, and if he didn't want ...

"I love you too."

She hadn't even realized how tense she was until he had spoken the words and she relaxed against him, a soft smile pulling her lips up as she released his necklace out of her death grip and splayed her fingers out over his chest.

"I know."

They lay there for quite some time, not saying anything, just reveling in being in each other's arms for the moment. But when her stomach grumbled she pushed herself away from him, and grabbed the sheet he had pulled over them a while ago and stood up.

"Hey!" he bellowed as she took the sheet with her, and she threw him a cocky look over her shoulder as she wrapped the sheet around her body. Licking her lips, she let her gaze trail over his body, feeling a wave of lust washing over her as she saw him swell under her gaze.

"I'm hungry," she said, rolling her eyes as he shot her a cheeky grin and patted the mattress beside him. "For food."

She almost forgot about her grumbling stomach when he stood up and stretched his arms over his head, making the muscles of his stomach ripple and the ache between her legs grow.

"You sure you aren't hungry for something else, love," he coaxed as he dropped his arms, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She almost gave in, his obvious arousal making it hard for her to concentrate on anything else than the thought of wrapping her mouth around him and sucking him dry. Shaking her head, she forced her gaze up to meet his eyes and said with a determined voice, "Food first."

"Okay," he replied, bowing slightly as he added, "As you wish."

She couldn't keep from smiling at his words and turned around before she would push him back into bed. They needed to eat.

Walking slowly over to the window, she drew back the curtains, scowling as she looked out. The snow was falling in thick flakes down from the sky, and she jumped back as the wind suddenly rattled at the frame.

She felt him stepping behind her before she could turn around, his arms enveloping her and pulling her against his body, and she leaned her head back on his shoulder, putting her hands on his arms as they looked both out of the window.

"I think the snow storm is here."

* * *

**So … any suggestions what they are gonna talk about while eating, and what they will do when they are apparently going to be snowed in? :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Should we leave before it gets worse?" he asked softly and she just shook her head.

"No, we are on a date, and I won't let a little bad weather ruin it."

"Then let's see what you brought with you," he told her, walking towards where his clothes were lying on the floor and slipping into his pants, throwing the shirt over without buttoning it before he sat down at the table and looked up at her. "You don't want to join me?"

"In a minute," she replied, scurrying over to her clothes and putting them on as fast as possible.

He stayed silent while she prepared the table, lightening the candles, taking out all the goodies she'd brought with her. Handing him the bottle of wine and a corkscrew, she watched him out of the corner of her eye as he opened the bottle with ease, the sure movements making her all warm and fuzzy inside, not to mention that the rumpled state of his hair made her fingers itch with the urge to thread them through the mess.

_Food first, Swan._

She didn't think she would be able to actually let go of him again after she'd put her hands on him. Better to have a table between them while they were eating.

"You've planned this all by yourself?" Killian asked.

"Well, with a little help of Granny's and my mother. But yeah, this was pretty much my idea."

"I have to apologize for thinking you can't arrange a date, love," he said with a taunting tinge in his voice.

"I told you," Emma replied proudly, grinning at him.

"So you didn't warn me that the no pillaging and plundering rule would only pertain for the first date," he said, his voice dangerously low, shooting goosebumps over her skin.

"Well, I did tell you, you might come in for coffee after our next date."

"Being invited in for coffee ... is this a sort of code in this world for pillaging and plundering?"

"It can be," Emma shot back.

"I have to remember that."

She took a sip of the wine and reached for the cheese, putting a piece of it on a slice of bread and biting off of it. He scrutinized the table for a few moments before he apparently decided with what he wanted to start first and he dug in. She had made sure that everything was already cut so that he didn't have to worry about having to slice anything up, and they ate in silence for a few minutes until Emma leaned back and took another sip of her wine, deciding it was time for some conversation. She always wanted to know more about his brother, and she thought now was a good time to ask about him.

"Tell me about Liam," she said softly. "What was he like?"

Killian smiled then, leaning back in his own chair and reached for his glass of wine, taking a sip before he looked at her over the rim of the glass.

"He was a stubborn arse," he said bluntly and she chuckled, raising one eyebrow in silent question, and he let out a chuckle himself, clearly getting the message and nodded. "Aye, I can be one too."

"Tell me a story of one of your adventure," she told him, smiling when a wide grin spread out on his face and his voice became lively as he told her about their time together on the Jolly Roger, so the ship's name was  _Jewel of the Realm_  back then.

She completely lost track of time, Killian being a born storyteller and keeping her either on the edge of her seat or making her laugh until her stomach hurt. She was still recovering from her last laughing fit when he leaned back in his chair and said firmly, "My turn."

"Okay, what do you wanna know?"

"So ... you've never told me how you met Neal. I mean ... you don't have to tell me of course ... I just ..." he trailed off, and she leaned forward and curled her fingers around his hand, squeezing it slightly.

"You knew him when he was a kid, and you still miss him," she said quietly. "I miss him too. Even if I wasn't fond of him for quite some time."

"I would like to hear the story. If you are willing to share it."

So she told him everything. From the first time she met Neal as he wanted to steal her car, over their life together, stealing and just getting along but being happy - at least she'd thought they were happy – to the end when he'd left her and ratted her out to the police, letting her getting arrested for the watches he had stolen. She still had to fight down the anger when she told Killian about finding out that she was pregnant and giving birth to Henry shackled to a bed, having to give him up because she wanted a better life for him.

Killian had been silent the whole time, but when she ended and focused on his face again she could see the anger for her written all over his face.

"He did what?" he asked accusingly, his hand balling into a fist on the table cloth.

She reached for him again, skimming her fingers over his hand until he opened it and she could intertwine her fingers with his. It was good to see him being angry for her. No one had been there for her back then. But she wasn't alone anymore. She had her family and Henry. And him.

"I made my peace with him. At the end. But before he came back into my life, before all the things that came out in Neverland ..." She shot him a smile then, his eyes warming as he clearly remembered the same things she did. The heated kiss. Their confessions in the Echo Caves. His promise to win her heart. She had been intrigued by him from the start. But really falling in love with him ... she did that in Neverland. "His abandonment hurt the most."

"You loved him," Killian said softly. "He betrayed your trust. He was the reason for your walls, wasn't he?"

"Well, I already had them before I met him, but him leaving me ... it definitely made them thicker and higher."

"He was a bloody fool," Killian spoke harshly. "For ever letting you go. And a selfish coward. For letting you take the blame for a crime he committed because he didn't want to face his father. It was extremely bad form."

She had to smile as he sat there with a stiff back, his brows furrowed. "I wish I had known the straight-laced lieutenant you once were."

"You wouldn't have recognized me," he said with a smile on his face that faltered slightly as he added. "I've changed a lot."

"Remember?" she told him, waiting for him to meet her eyes before she continued. "I'm a fan of every part of you."

"Aye."

To lighten the mood she reached for the basket of strawberries and took one out, deliberately toying with it before bringing it to her mouth and letting it slip into her mouth, groaning softly when she bit the tip off and the sweet juices hit her tongue.

"Emma?" his voice was suddenly hoarse, and she almost grinned as she reached for another fruit, repeating the performance.

"Stop teasing and come over here," he growled when she popped the fruit into her mouth.

He pulled her around the table by her hand, and she came willingly, straddling his lap and sitting down, reaching for his shirt and shoving it off his shoulders.

"This one." She tipped against a thin scar at his left collarbone. "What happened there?"

"Liam," he rasped, tightening his hand on her ass and trying to pull her over the clearly visible bulge in his pants. "One of our sword fights got a little out of hand."

She leaned down and flicked her tongue over it while her hand trailed down his chest and stomach, her fingers playing over the fly of his pants, making him groan.

She stood up abruptly, pointing towards the bed as she said in a commanding voice, "To the bed, Captain. I want you naked."

He smirked at her before he stood up and sauntered over to the bed, slowly unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down his legs before he laid down on the mattress. She pushed his legs apart as she joined him, kneeling down between them, leaning forward so that her face was at a level with his fully erect cock.

"And this one?" she whispered, trailing her fingers over a scar on his hipbone.

"Pan," he gritted out through clenched teeth, his eyes screwed shut, his body shivering when she deliberately breathed over his length.

"Can I have the honor?" she asked with a smirk on her face, her lips hovering only a few inches over his tip.

"You're actually asking me for permission?" he rasped, popping his eyes open, and she nodded, the movement bringing her chin in contact with his erection. "Bloody hell, Swan. I told you, you need to stop teasing me."

"Why? What happens when I don't stop?"

"I will ... I will ..." He was clearly fighting for words, his hand twitching as if he wanted to reach for her and shove her head down. "I will think of something."

"Yeah, right," she replied, trying not to laugh as she watched him, his eyes glazed over with lust, his fingers fisting the sheet and his hips rotating under her, trying to get her to finally take him into her mouth.

"Would you please put me out of my misery?" he growled, a muscle in his jaw twitching, making it clear that he was close to exploding.

"As you wish, pirate." She flashed him a grin before she leaned down and let him slip between her lips.

"Emma, I ..." His fingers tightened in her hair as he thrust his hips up, a growl rumpling out of his chest as he hit the back of her throat. She took him even deeper and swallowed around him. "Fuck."

She let him slip slowly out of her mouth, grinning up at him. "Look at you. Using modern curse words."

"Bloody minx," he groaned, his whole body vibrating with barely restrained lust. "Gods, Swan. I need to be in you. Now."

"Soon," she promised, taking him back into her mouth, driving him crazy with her mouth, using her tongue and teeth, alternating between wrapping her hand around his shaft or balls, until he actually pleaded for mercy, begging her to let him be inside of her.

She was about to straddle him as he cleared his throat, and she looked up at him.

"Can I ..." He actually reached up and scratched behind his ear, and her heart squeezed in her chest, the gesture so familiar by now and one of the things she found most adorable about him. His tell when he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Can you what?"

"Can I ... would you ..." he trailed off, averting his gaze, a blush creeping up his face.

"Spit it out, Jones. Before I'm falling asleep here," she teased.

"Can I have the honor to have you on your hand and knees?" he blurted out, the blush on his cheeks deepening even more, and she would have laughed when his request hadn't shot straight between her thighs and made her even wetter for him.

She turned around without saying anything, getting up on her hands and knees. Leaning down on her elbows, she pushed her ass towards him and tilted her head to watch him over her shoulder. "Like this?"

"Aye," he breathed as she scrambled up and kneeled behind her. His hand reached for one cheek, his fingers kneading her flesh as he stared down at her.

"Killian?"

"Aye?"

"As much as you seem to enjoy cherishing my ass ..." His fingers stilled, his eyes shooting up to meet her gaze, and she cocked one eyebrow as she said, "I would like to hold you to your promise now."

"And what promise would that be?"

"You promised to ravish me from behind." She wiggled her ass provocatively, growing even wetter as his gaze turned dark with hunger. "I'm ready for the pillaging and plundering now."

"Are you?" His mouth tilted up into a wolfish grin and his hand trailed lower, his fingers brushing through her folds, two slipping inside. "Bloody hell, you are soaking wet already."

"Stop teasing," she hissed as he kept slipping his fingers in and out of her in an excruciatingly slow pace, too slow for her taste, and definitely not enough. She wanted to feel him inside of her, nothing else would do right now, and she turned her head and threw him a threatening look over her shoulder. "Get in me. Now, Jones."

"Bloody impatient," he said, pulling his fingers out of her, leaving her feeling empty and aching.

"Killian?" she whimpered, not even embarrassed about wanting him so much.

"Shush," he whispered, his erection pushing against her entrance. "I'm right here."

And then he slammed in, the breath whooshing out of her as he buried himself until the hilt in her. God, she loved feeling him inside of her. She pushed backwards, urging him to move, and for his own good he stopped teasing and gave her what she wanted.

His fingers dug into her waist, probably leaving marks behind, holding her steady as he pounded into her. Deep and hard thrusts. Each hitting the spot deep inside of her, and she shifted her weight on one elbow, reaching down to her clit, rubbing at it furiously while Killian's thrusts came faster and faster, her walls clamping down on him in the same moment he groaned and climaxed right alongside with her.

She whimpered as he pulled out, wanting him to stay where he was even though she already felt the first signs of soreness, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to walk properly the next morning, but she still wanted him again.

He laid back and pulled her into his arms, and she slumped against him, her head resting on his chest.

"You okay, love?"

"Yes," she breathed. "I'm totally fine here."

His fingers trailed up and down her spine, the movement almost lulling her into sleep as his low voice reached her ear. "You can melt the snow, can't you?"

"I probably can."

"We need to go back very soon."

"I know. But not tonight," she mumbled against his skin. "This night belongs to you and me alone."

She closed her eyes, laying her hand directly above his heart. Tomorrow she needed to talk to him about the protection spell Regina had taught her. She needed to make sure that no one would ever be able to steal his heart again. No one.

But not tonight. Tonight she didn't want to talk about what happened to him, about her fears that she might lose him one day. Tonight she only wanted to be with him. Without any dark clouds. Without any worries.

Just he and she. And nothing else.


	6. Chapter 6

**I changed the title because this one fits better. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

She could get used to this. Waking up in his arms every morning.

Holding her breath, she waited for the panic to start. Waited to feel the need to push him away. Waited for the unbearable urge to run. But the seconds ticked by, and nothing happened.

She felt safe with him. She didn't need to run anymore. She found her home.

Turning around in his arms, she watched him sleep, relishing in seeing the relaxed expression on his face. She couldn't keep herself from lifting her hand, trailing her fingers over the scar on his cheek, skimming her thumb over his lips.

He jerked slightly, the brush of her fingers apparently tickling him, and she smiled as his eyes blinked open and found hers. His mouth curled up into a sleepy smirk, and his arm tightened around her, his fingers splaying out over the small of her back.

"Morning, love," he rasped, his voice still husky from sleep.

"How about breakfast?" she asked, scooting closer. "And then a bath?"

"Sounds perfect."

-/-

They'd enjoyed a small breakfast, assembled from the rest of their dinner of the previous evening, before Emma linked her fingers with his and pulled him into the adjoining room. He hadn't even noticed it the day before. It apparently was a bathroom with a big wooden tub standing in the middle, and his swan turned around and grinned up at him, pressing a kiss on his lips before she told him he needed to go outside, and bring some snow in to fill the tub.

He wondered how they would get the water warm as he hauled buckets of snow into the cabin and emptied them into the tub. But when he'd finally filled the tub until the brim with snow, his fingers half frozen, she shot him a wicked smirk and closed her eyes, her fingers splaying out over the snow packed in the tub, and a moment later golden light spilled from her fingertips and the snow started to melt.

She never ceased to amaze him, and he just watched her, wondering for the umpteenth time how he deserved being loved by her.

"Come on, pirate." Her teasing voice jerked him out of his reveries, and a jolt of desire rushed straight down to his groin as she slipped out of her clothes and stepped into the tub, lowering herself with a contented sigh. "Time for a bath."

He shimmied out of his clothes and joined her, a moan rumbling out of his chest as his muscles relaxed in the hot water. He leaned back against her, feeling her breasts press into his back. Her lips ghosted over his neck, her fingers smoothing over his chest, and he actually whimpered as her hands trailed lower, her fingers brushing against his arousal.

"Not yet, Killian," she whispered in his ear and he opened his eyes slowly, turning his head to look her in the eyes.

"You're a bloody tease, Swan," he growled as her fingers played over his rock hard erection before trailing back up his chest, leaving his cock hard and throbbing.

"I know," she replied, grinning down at him, and his heart skipped a beat upon seeing her so happy.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy himself. They still had problems to attend to. Like finding a way to free the fairies from the hat. He would have never asked Emma to take a break, knowing that it wasn't in her nature to abandon her savior duties. But apparently she'd decided to slow down for just a few days, and he wouldn't start questioning it.

His mind was amazingly blank when her fingers started to knead the tense muscles in his neck, and he almost dropped off to sleep as he relaxed even further under her hands. The pounding between his legs sizzled away, the urgent need to have her dulling to a slight throb in the pit of his stomach. But then she murmured in his ear to sit up and he obeyed immediately, wondering what she was up to now.

He actually groaned as her fingers threaded through his hair, massaging the shampoo in. He could have sat there for hours, feeling her fingers in his hair and all over his body. But he wanted to touch her too, and when she was finished with rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he stood up and drew her into his arms.

Steam billowed around them as he just held her for a few minutes, his fingers trailing over her back and her ass, feeling the arousal stirring in his groin again as she writhed against him.

"Take me to bed, Killian."

But he didn't take her to bed. He stepped out of the tub and scooped her up in his arms, ignoring the water dripping down from their bodies onto the floor as he carried her back into the main room.

"I need a fire, love," he murmured when he put her down on her feet.

She flicked her hand, and a second later the hearth was roaring. He wandered over to the bed and reached for the blanket and pillows, throwing them all down on the ground before the fire.

She stepped into his arms, rising up on her tiptoes to press her lips on his mouth, her body pressing into him, and just like that his body was going up in flames. One second they were standing, and the next he was lying flat on the floor, Emma straddling his lap. She guided him inside of her, and he let out a guttural groan when she lowered herself on his length.

She rode him slowly until he couldn't take it any longer and sat up, pulling her head down to his and kissing her hungrily. She rocked her hips back and forth in a faster pace, but it still wasn't enough.

He pushed her back, her legs spreading wide as he plunged back in. But after a few thrusts she shoved him back and scrambled up on her knees, presenting her ass to him, and he growled as he grabbed her hip and slammed back home, taking her hard and fast, feeling her walls clamp down on him as her climax hit her, the flutters of her wet cunt around his cock throwing him over the edge only seconds later.

She'd refused to let him get up to find something to clean them both up afterwards, mumbling against his skin that they could hop back into the bathtub later, and he was too exhausted to stand up anyway, more than happy to just lay there on the floor, and watch the light of the fire play over her naked body.

He didn't know how long they were just laying there in silence. He just wished they could stay here longer, but he knew their time was running out. They needed to go back to town. Soon.

"Killian, I wanted to ask you something." Her voice was barely audible, her fingers playing with his necklace, her hand never far away from his heart.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"Your heart ..." she trailed off, her fingers curling over his chest, her voice shaking slightly when she continued, "I want to use a protection spell. If you have no objections. I … I don't want to see your heart out of your body ever again."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, I can."

She pushed herself up and looked down at him, waiting for his answer. He just nodded, and her fingers tightened against his chest, a frown appearing between her brows as she concentrated. He felt his skin warm under her hand, the golden glow of her magic illuminating his skin, and then she felt as if her fingers wrapped around his heart, a soft squeeze, and then it was done.

"It's safe now," Emma breathed, her eyes shining with unshed tears, and he pulled her back down into his arms, pressing his lips against hers, kissing her gently until he felt her relax against him.

At least he had been able to take that worry off her shoulders, and he would help carry the rest of the weight with her for as long as he lived.

* * *

**I didn't really have a plan when I started this story, and somehow I don't want to bring any angst into this. I have a few ideas about what they did in the six weeks between 4x11 and 4x12, so I think there is only one, maybe two chapters left, until I'll wrap this story up. Feel free to PM me here or on Tumblr if you want to read about anything specific. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for the comments, kudos and bookmarks!**

**This story is coming to an end with this chapter. This is kind of an epilogue to give you some glimpses into their relationship during the six weeks - and yeah, I know they don't have sex on the show yet, but it's 'canon' in my story. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Eventually they had to go back, packing everything up and leaving the cabin behind. Emma was melting a path through the snow with her magic while holding her pirate's hand the whole way, and the moment they stepped into the outskirts of the town she felt slightly melancholic.

Her alone time with Killian was over, the town had them back, and they were sucked back in only a few minutes later.

Henry was running into her arms when they entered Granny's, babbling excitedly what they'd found out about the author so far - not much apparently but it didn't quench his enthusiasm at all - and she finally told Killian about their new mission.

And Killian had a mission of his own – trying to find a way to free the fairies with the help of Belle. Each day he was going to the library, and flipping through book after book, trying to find a solution; while Emma was meeting with Regina and Henry when she was not busy at the Sheriff's station, trying to find out more about the author.

But they still managed to find time for themselves.

-/-

Emma started to give him driving lessons with David's car, her stomach hurting so much from laughing when Killian got annoyed, and pouted adorably after he'd managed to bury the hood of the car in a snow bank at the side of the road.

A day later she picked him up with her bug, and drove deep into the woods where she was certain no one would stumble over the car, and showed her pirate that a car could be also used for something else than driving, as she introduced him to the merits and detriments of car sex.

-/-

They even went on a sailing trip when an especially warm weekend came up, taking Henry with them, and it warmed her heart as she watched Killian interact with Henry, both of them with ruffled hair and bright red cheeks, her son almost toppling over the side of the ship with excitement, before Killian was able to haul him back from the railing.

They strolled along the pier after bringing Henry to Regina that night, sitting down on a bench and looking out over the ocean. It was then that she asked him if he missed the Jolly Roger, the expression on his face squeezing her heart. She knew he would do it all over again in a heartbeat, without any hesitations. She knew he loved her so much. But she still felt sad that he had to give his ship up to come back to her. Maybe one day they could buy him a new one. If he wanted to.

-/-

Five weeks after Belle had forced Gold over the town line Emma started to skim over the newspapers to find a new place, circling the ones she wanted to take a look at. She told Killian later that day that she wanted him to go with Henry and her, because after all he would spend a lot of time there too.

She didn't ask him to move in with them. It was a little too soon for that. But in a few months they both might be ready, and she wanted him to like the new place. It should also feel like home for him.

All three of them agreed that the apartment near the ocean was perfect, Killian taking in a deep breath as he leaned out of the window, a soft smile curling up the corners of his mouth as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

He accompanied her home later, like every day, giving her a long good-night kiss in front of the door. Her body was humming pleasantly with heat, and she couldn't wait to have her own apartment where he could sleep over whenever they felt like it.

"Same place and time tomorrow?" he asked, his thumb caressing her cheek while he smiled down at her.

She stood up on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips against his for a last kiss.

"Yep, it's a coffee date."

The next morning she met him at the street corner, like always, his lips brushing over hers after he'd handed her the coffee, and they strolled down the street arm in arm, parting ways as they reached the library.

She was grinning like an idiot the whole way to the Sheriff's station.

Life was good. Life was really, really good.


End file.
